Shifting Destiny
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: HP's Vegas Vacation Challenge! After Sirius fakes his own death during the middle of Harry's 5th year, during Christmas, he used it to emancipate Harry, freeing him from the Magical World & sending him on holiday with Remus to Las Vegas. Things don't go as smoothly as they could & Harry ends up married... to a Pixie? There he's dragged into a new battle, he has stakes in too.
1. A Shift in Fate

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own either Harry Potter or X-Men!_

_**A/N:**__This is a challenge fic, the Harry Potter Vegas Vacation Challenge by Blood Brandy._

_**Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge!**_

_**Shifting Destiny**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**A Shift in Fate**_

"Ugh…!" he caught his moan full of pain before it was fully coherent and snuggled deeper into the covers feeling her snuggle closer to him. He pulled her subconsciously deeper into his strong grip feeling her soft naked body square with him.

His eyes flashed open bloodshot. It hurt his head but he paid it no heed as he looked to see he really isn't alone. He would have groaned again if his throat wasn't almost as sore as his head. He just can't have an uncomplicated holiday away from all his problems before he finds a new place to live.

He was in a huge bed with a girl… a girl he can't remember… her hair an unusual shade of light candy purple-pink, and a soft face with small nose and pouty lips. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and so soft and cute and… how does he end up blabbering in his own head to himself?

Her eyes are gently closed with a light red tint to her eyelids, her head gently resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful, so content. Her skin he noted is pale, and feels flawless. She looked so relaxed and carefree. She looked so innocent he couldn't imagine her having ever done something like… well this… like him, before.

He wasn't sure how old she could be but knows if she's older than him it can't be by much as she looks so young and innocent. He felt thankful she's with him and not some disgusting old guy who took advantage of her drunkenness. She had to have been drinking too, right?

"Oh, you're awake looover!" sang out an amused voice suddenly starting him, but not enough to make him dislodge the girl in his arms, her soft skin feeling lovely to his fingers.

He dreaded looking up but did so anyway. His bloodshot eyes widened as he felt his checks stain bright crimson, and his headache was momentarily forgotten. He should have probably figured that it wasn't going to be that simple.

There stood another girl, a little older looking that either him or the other girl with her deep blue eyes shining with laughter. Her deep blonde hair hanging loose over her shoulders to her shoulder blades.

She was totally naked, her lightly tanned body fit and firm with firm but soft looking breasts that looked bigger than he could feel the other girls on him. Her body is smooth and firm leading to a completely shaven… area, and long smooth legs. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he felt it might crack a rib if he doesn't calm down, but it was harder (pun intended) keeping his member from going hard than that.

Her full lips smiled in amusement. "Well, it seems your minds a little slow this morning… well alcohol can do that to a guy," she laughed quietly. "You should think about cutting down, but then for your first time at the liquor you sure can hit them back," she said rolling her eyes and laughing more.

"Err," he didn't know what to say or think as strange flashes of Elvis swam before his mind… no, not Elvis, but a really bad imitation, or really good if the real deal was ever that corny… but… other than that and… yes… yes he remembers the two girls being there too. He doesn't remember anyone else there does he…?

No, wait; there was that girl with brown skin and long black hair. She had looked a few years older than them, and she… he remembered she complained a little and left soon after. She had been drinking but not with them, and she… he just couldn't remember much about her, but she went off with some of her friends, so that's good that she's not with them too. He can possibly deal with the two girls, but three! He's never been greedy, and certainly not that greedy.

"M… Megan…?" he asked her quietly as that was the first name to come to mind. He hopes he at least got one of their names correct.

His voice sounded croaky and dry as he spoke sounding uncertain, and feeling even more embarrassed that she just didn't care about modesty as she laughed at him softly. He didn't feel she was being mean or anything, just teasing him.

"Almost," she spoke rolling her eyes, and finally he noticed the American accent as she was speaking a bit louder now, her accent…kind of reminded him of some people he has seen on TV from New York.

"I'm Tabitha," she continued, rolling her eyes. "She's Megan," she finished nodding towards the pink-purple haired girl. "We're your new wives," she added as if an afterthought showing off the golden band on her ring finger causing him to pale significantly.

Time seemed to freeze up for him as his heart pounded painfully. How the hell…? Ok, so he got that he could have drunkenly married one girl, but how did these people let him marry two? Why would they not stop two… no… three drunk kids from getting married? Are these people really that stupid or senseless?

His decent into this messed up situation happened roughly fourteen years ago when some giant douchebag of a dark wizard had decided to murder him… why… he doesn't know, he was after all only fifteen months old, and no-one's talking.

He still doesn't know why the dark wizard wants… or at the time wanted to murder him, and one of the two people that knows the answer… well he doesn't want to ask one as he's the murderer, and the others just a stupid old bastard that doesn't care to tell him. It always prattles on about wanting Harry to have a happy childhood, something which he had already stolen when he dumped Harry with his 'loving' family.

Anyway, after the 'incident' he was dumped on his 'relatives' doorstep. He couldn't claim they mistreated him as they would have had to give a damn first. They were more indifferent. They gave him new clothes, fed him, and gave him a bedroom and everything a young boy needed… everything except affection or love.

His relatives never spoilt him like they spoilt his cousin, and he felt thankful for this as he turned out to be a jerk… and worse… super fat and unfit. However, Harry has a tone body and strength. He had only ever learnt little martial arts but it's enough. He had always liked watching kung fu movies whether they're dubbed or subbed, and that includes anime too.

The years had gone by quickly and he had made a few casual friends during school that he lost contact with when it came to secondary school.

See… it turned out he is a wizard, and has magical powers, which quite honestly gave him some relief as he had been worried all the time he had heard his relatives call him a freak behind his back. Hey, he prefers being a freak to being a moron racist like them and others like them. He quite pities fools who hate for stupid jealous reasons.

Magic school was pretty cool… well okay; it was more interesting than cool after all, he had a computer in his room hooked to the net at his 'relatives'… so it wasn't much of a machine but still, he found the lack of tech in the Wizarding World crazy stupid but just played the diligent saviour of the magical people. Then he went through the motions waiting until he can just up and leave and hopefully find his happy-ending away from them.

You see when the dark wizard attacked him, his spell back fired and kind of… but not quite killed him instead, but not before killing his parents leaving him alone in the world. He just wished people wouldn't treat him lightly when it comes to his mother and father and then happily praise him for surviving while they died. They don't seem to understand that while they praise him for surviving and getting rid of Voldemort. He sees them praising the loss of his family and happy childhood.

When he was eleven was when the magical world wanted him back, and he made two great friends… well honestly he finds the girl annoying and a mindless nagging banshee and the boy… he turned out to be a jealous moron.

He was forced to complete stupid challenges all set up by the 'great' and 'awesome' 'white' wizard Albus Dumbledore, but most of the time he feels like he's the only person smart enough to see the old man for what he is… a douche. Though, Harry sometimes sees a giant turd sandwich when he looks to the old man.

It was around second year that he started noticing… something odd. He could see… not into the future or something, but it was as if the world slowed down occasionally when he feel good… excited, like the world was slow compared to him.

He found out that it was actually just him moving faster… or his mind working overtime. It was when she died, Ginny Weasley during the Chamber of Secrets episode. It still upsets him because nobody else seemed to care. He truly discovered his speed in the yellow light, but something else happened, a blast of crimson light and he crushed a seventy foot serpent with his bare hands, he had been so angry with desperation, needing to save the girl.

He doesn't remember much but bits and pieces and doesn't know whether he could ever be that strong again. However, though he stopped the monstrous sanke and killed the memory of a young Voldemort that controlled it, he was too late and Ginny died crying in his arms, crying because she was so sorry that she had been controlled at that he had risked his life for her.

Harry had carried her body out of the Chamber of Secrets and got a shock that they were more concerned about him than Ginny's lifeless corpse in his arms. It really made him take notice of the so-called light that her parents didn't care. They're so poor he figured they were just glad for one less mouth to feed.

He hadn't even been allowed to attend her funeral. However, he used his invisibility cloak to sneak out of the school where he found he was the only one there. It wasn't even a magical cemetery but a muggle one miles from the Weasley's home.

Her funeral was cheap and nasty, and he had revealed himself to the muggle pastor/minister to pay for something so much better. He hadn't been surprised by Harry's appearance and in the end she had gotten a worthy cremation where Harry would spread her ashes over what is left of Avalon… a heroes sending. She had thought so valiantly but in the end, she lost, but she deserved so much more.

He had wondered why the school hadn't compensated the Weasley's and paid for the funeral, but it was a few months later that he discovered that the school had, they just never gave her the proper send-off she deserved, that was left to him. The Weasley's just used all of the money for themselves.

If Harry didn't think that people like them or Dumbledore would take advantage he might have started a fund for people like Ginny in her name. Though, a part of him realised Dumbledore would have stopped him by any means necessary.

Harry's power over speed is exciting, as if it accelerated every essence of his existence. It is a wonderful and free feeling to be able to run at such unimaginable speed. It became his ultimate advantage over everyone, over the world.

He hadn't told anyone about his speed and after Ginny's funeral knew he wouldn't… he couldn't trust them anymore. He started distancing himself even though Ron and Hermione kept by his side he only spoke to them if he had too. He spent so much time just ignoring them he was surprised they didn't get fed up and get lost.

He could tell they both knew he wanted nothing to do with them anymore but they stuck to him stubbornly like glue. He just left them be, as he felt Dumbledore wouldn't like him telling them where to sling their hooks, rather rudely, possibly with some hexing involved. There has always been something creepy about the old man.

His third year was the year he found some freedom, he found a godfather, Sirius Black, falsely accused of murder, and come this Christmas holiday, 'dead' man with a fucked up plan to send him and his former teacher (and Sirius' best bud) Remus to Las Vegas to have a much needed holiday.

This all leads him to this predicament, well there was more during the years but let's just say… Dumbledore's a douche, a giant I'm right everyone else is wrong obey me douche wearing a turd sandwich robe. The worst part is nearly everyone does obey him. He's like Voldemort in some respects, where Voldemort kills and rules by fear, Dumbledore gives everybody infinite second chances and 'rules' by manipulation and his fucked up belief's and doesn't listen to anyone.

"W-wives…?" he asked worriedly as he looked at Tabitha, trying not to look below her face as she drained a bottle of water.

She threw her empty water bottle into a wastebasket and nodded with a smirk. "Don't be such an idiot! I can see from those gorgeous green eyes of yours you might not remember everything… but you know what you've done."

He sighed as he leaned back on the bed with… Megan, as she's still sleeping he looked at her, his checks tinted as he remembers being… between her legs… munching on her and enjoying it, he remembers her taste; it reminded him of a sweet shop. He gulped and pushed those thoughts back quickly.

"Megan Potter, it's got a cute ring to it," she said smiling in amusement. "You made her very happy… she doesn't have a family either, and now she does. She was too shy to go and chat you up when she saw you. So I helped her out, and well, things got a little out of hand."

However, while he thought about it while blushing she smiled widely as she came closer swaying her hips. She slid up onto the bed the other side of him looking highly amused and satisfied that he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over her beautiful body as she shamelessly sat up against the headboard. He could see her nipples are hard and that her vagina is slightly damp.

"So Harry… you have the luck of the devil," she spoke in amusement. "In fact… I doubt that… someone with a command over probability could really be this lucky."

He just let his eyes roam up to her, his checks still red. "Um… sure… err… by the way… I can't for the life of me remember getting a…" he looked around the spacious room to the open double doors into a lounge. "Pent House suit…?"

She rolled her eyes and allowed her right hand to slid under the covers causing him to tense up a little before relaxing as her hand slid along his strong chest. She let her hand pass Megan's face, over his strong body, a little lower over his abs before she exceeded her reach. She even pouted but kept her stroking hand in place, and he wasn't complaining.

"You were winning pretty big," she finally answered shrugging her shoulders a little. "The casino compt you this room wanting you to stay to try winning back their money…" she said with an amused air about her.

"Oh, great," he muttered blinking his eyes several times to clear his head. His headache was certainly lessening with every passing moment, but them he has always been a fast healer.

"Yeah," she laughed in amusement when they both jumped a little as Megan started and her tired looking eyes blinked open pure black swallowing Harry up and he couldn't look away from them.

He had always associated beautiful eyes with green, blue, or even grey or brown, but never black/onyx. They seemed to capture him, drawing him in with their beautiful depth before a soft smile broke him free.

"S-so it wasn't all such a weird yet wonderful dream," she spoke softly before a look of concern graced her features with a large blush as she finally realised it was all real. Her long pink lashes blinked several times as she tried to ignore her softly pounding head from her first-ever drinking session, and hopefully her last.

"No dice Pixie!" laughed Tabitha, smirking from where she sat stroking her fingers along Harry's abs.

Megan looked at her with large beautiful eyes, shrieked in surprise and sat up into a kneeling position showing off her small breasts and giving him a flash of her pink/purple lower hairs.

However, he hadn't the room to think much on her nude state as she has wings on her back, mostly transparent rainbow coloured wings like a fairy's or pixy's wings that caused him to just stare in shock. He couldn't help it, it's not every day that you see a girl with fairy wings, but then…

"Oh crap you're a fairy…" he couldn't help but say shocking her and causing an embarrassed yelp and her to pull the covers from him revealing his large semi-soft member (keeping it soft-ish now being a strenuous effort in will power) to hide her nakedness.

"I… I…" Harry stuttered too confused to know what's going on. "I-I mean, come on… when Remus brought me here, I planned to stay and meet up with my godfather later, to stay away from magic. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I freaking snapped my wand and dumped it before getting on the plane. I haven't even told Sirius or Remus yet and… oh fuck…"

He paused and looked at the confused 'fairy' girl. "Wait… you're… well fairies aren't supposed to be normal people sized," he said looking her over while Tabitha got a good look at him with a grin licking her lips as she finally gets to see him while sober.

"I-I'm not a real fairy," she said in embarrassment while Tabitha started laughing as she looked away from 'him' to her. "I'm a… I'm an m-mutant," she just barely managed to blurt out those last few words.

"W-wait," he muttered in shock, his eyes widening. "T-those rumours are real… b-but that means."

"Oh god you hate me now," Megan said with her lower lips quivering and tears forming in her incredible eyes.

"Us," interrupted Tabitha looking at Harry in annoyance.

"Err, well…"

Tabitha created some kind of small yellow ball out of thin air in her hand and went to drop it on him but he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and the little ball just sparked in a fizz as it landed on the bed with a small boom where he had previously been lying.

"Whoa… that could have… stung… or hurt or something," he spoke from the other side of the room with his black trousers on having pulled them on to hide his growing arousal from the girls, his cheeks lightly stained.

"You're a mutant too?" Tabitha asked as she ignored the glare Megan sent her way for using her power on him since she really does like him still. Though, it was also obvious that Megan is happy again.

"Umm… I guess," he replied sheepishly smiling. "I… I had always just thought it was some kind of odd magical power, but I guess not huh?"

"Yeah, most certainly not magic," she agreed nodding her head. "I think you're as fast as Pietro."

"Err, who's he?" he responded as he looked around for the rest of his clothes and ended up picking up a black dress and a pair of skimpy white panties that Tabitha snatched off him with a smirk as she jumped off the bed.

"He's a mutant with super speed and a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants... I'm all down with the kicking human butt and teaching them who's superior," she said with a smug grin while she pulled on her panties and dress while grabbing her bra from the floor and stuffing it in her handbag before slipping on her shoes and smiling a little as he had watched her every movement.

"Oh shit I married a fucking racist," he sighed after a few minutes where he shook of the memory or her naked body, but his eyes flickered to the blushing fairy-mutant, as she may be naked, she's only covered by the bed covers.

Tabitha just laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement, but at least Megan seemed on his side as she glared at the blonde girl. Her glare is just so cute he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Wait magic?" Tabitha suddenly spoke. "What do you mean magic? Are you a sorcerer as well…? If you are that's kind of messed up and not fair."

"Umm… well… yeah, I guess, but… but, that's in the past," he said with a sad look gracing his eyes. "… they can go fuck themselves for all I care the self-centred pieces of filth, always expecting kids to save the day because they're too shit scared of some dark fuckers name to even try fighting him! The bastards have messed up my whole life."

He hissed out his words in anger before disappearing in a flash of yellow light. The girls had thought he had just up and left them for a moment when he reappeared moments later wearing his white tee shirt with his black shirt left undone and his shoes on. He found them in the other room along with some of Megan's clothes as he placed them on the bed for her.

It was a few moments of silence later that he heard a beeping sound and looked round when Megan picked up a small mirror on the bedside table and carefully passed it over to Harry with a small smile, blushing while keeping her body hidden embarrassed and frightened he won't like her now he's sober.

"It's bleeped a lot. It woke me up once, b-but I don't know what it is," she said with a radiant smile that was contagious. He loved it, and if he's going to get drunkenly married to someone, at least it's her. He's still not sure about Tabitha, she seems somewhat nice in a not quite nice-person way, if that makes sense. "Is… is it a magical mirror?" she asked in curiosity, her cheeks a light pink.

Harry grinned and laughed while he nodded. "Yeah, it's just my somewhat not quite uncle calling… umm… it's like a cell phone but not quite as good," he agreed with a smile as he brought the mirror up to his face looking in at his reflection. "Remus…" he called into the mirror where his reflection blurred into the image of the greying brown haired older man looking at him, worried.

"Harry, dam, where have you been!" the older man complained. "I've been looking everywhere for you… I've been in contact with Sirius and he'll be here as soon as he can. What the hell happened with you, your room has some new people in it and the hotel say they moved you but won't say where!"

"Err, apparently I was winning too much money and they compt me a pent house room hoping I'll stay and loose it all," he said chuckling sheepishly. "A-and I may have… well gotten married!"

"W-what…!" Remus cried out in shock, his eyes wide. "Y-you… oh crap I knew Vegas was a bad idea. I said why not Florida… we could have gone to a Theme Park like Disney World or something, but no…" he trailed off actually looking as if he expected it.

"A-actually I got married to two different girls," he spoke fast causing Remus' eyes to widen impossibly. "Yeah… um… well, I'll see you later, I have to see to my wives and see what we're… well you know!" he said cutting off the mirror with a tied sigh as he slipped it into his pocket.

"So, are you planning on annulment?" Tabitha asked with a laughing expression on her face.

"I… don't know," he replied honestly. "This is all new to me… what about you two?"

"I… I want to stay married," Megan suddenly spoke up shyly blushing. "I know you're a good person, it's written in your eyes. So you're running away from evil and stuff. I think… in the end you'll do the right thing."

"I guess…!" he began thoughtfully. "But… we don't even know each other, and can I really legally be married to two girls? And heck, I'm not even sixteen yet," he complained nervously. "We were drunk that's all, just sloshed on too much drink," he nodded his head.

"Well I haven't got time to mess around with all this anymore," Tabitha said with a wicked grin as she took the band off her finger, it glowed multicolours before melting and dropping on the floor in a blob of melted plastic. "You only married, Megan you idiot… I just helped things along to amuse myself, and when we got here," she shrugged, smirking.

"It was just really hot watching you both all over each other so I joined in, and neither off you seemed to mind. Hey… a girl has to lose her virginity sometime, and the guys I hang with are just… augh, well some of them are hot but personality wise… no way," she finished off smugly in amusement, her tongue licking her plump lips.

"Umm… why did you get that plastic ring then," Harry asked while blushing as he had a few images of the three of them flash before his eyes.

She shrugged as she walked passed him to the door. "I just thought it would be funny, and it was, you should have seen your face when you thought you married us both. Anyway, I have to leave, places to go, people to see… see you later Pixie," she said as she took the exit out of the suite and blew them both a kiss each before winking and closing the door after her.

Harry turned from the door Tabitha had left through to see Megan still cuddling the covers close to her body with red cheeks. He smiled at her, as he couldn't help himself, he likes her. He doesn't know of anyone who can claim to be married to a girl with natural candy pink-purple hair, especially one this beautiful and sweet.

"Umm… if you… you know, really want to stay married; I'm OK with that," he said blushing while her eyes widened and watered.

He started as she dropped the covers and threw herself at the edge of the bed, keeling into his arms snuggling into him. He held her soft and warm body feeling light in his chest. He realised, with her; he actually has family. He let his fingers stroke her hair and wings as she rested her face in the crook of his neck a light purr sounding from her chest and throat, soft and sweet.

Harry shifted her in his arms and grabbed her tight firm butt as he carried her to sit down with her naked and cuddled on his lap. He can't exactly remember much yet about the night, but his body does feel well pleasured, even if partially that could be attributed to Tabitha, he's sure he can make this work.

"I'm sure over time we'll get to know each other," he said with his fingers running through her hair. He just couldn't get over how soft her hair is and how it sparkles like an energy version of pixy dust where he strokes it.

She pulled away a bit blushing brighter than ever as Harry can feel her naked body pushed up to him, and she could feel his rucked up erection through his trousers pushing hard up against her round butt. However, she smiled brilliantly as they both leaned into each other staring mesmerised into the others eyes longingly as their lips touched.

Their lips moved as their eyes slowly closed, they held each other tighter as they kissed, their tongues touched. Harry savoured her sweet taste like a chocolate bazooka exploding on his taste buds. His hands explored her floorless skin rounding off at her firm butt while he leaned them down moving her to lie back on the bed with him on top of her.

He pulled back from her sweet and moist lips breathing heavily as his left hand stroked along her smooth and firm stomach. She was blushing as he looked down at her body, her breasts aren't very big but they aren't tiny either with long hard pink nipples contrasting deeply against her pale milk like skin.

Harry looked further as his hand slid up her body, he felt her quiver as she groaned when his left hand reached her right breast and squeezed, feeling her nipple he got a louder groan as her eyes drifted closed when he gently pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

He could see her pubic hair between her legs, thin and downy and not much and it made her swollen and dripping wet area more prominent between her delicious looking thighs. He couldn't help but grin as his member was trapped in his trousers harder than he knew it could get, throbbing. He ducked down and took her left nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp out quivering as she arched her back in pleasure.

Her taste was sweet and captivating. He would say it's addictive if he didn't know he's just a horny teenage boy who married such a beautiful and willing girl, and she's all his. Her wings floated round and folding around them both, surprisingly strong as they pulled him tighter to her as his teeth slid off her nipple and his lips quickly returned to her welcoming plump and stimulated lips, his tongue returning to hers, tasting her, enjoying her warm wet mouth.

He could have never imagined kissing anyone like this before, and he knew no witch could come close to this girl. Her lips are soft and inviting, her warmth flows and he can smell her scent, delicious. Its strong and arousing, irresistible, he let his left hand travel from the breast it's still been playing with down to her stomach.

They both stopped; their eyes wide as moments later the building shook in a mighty explosion. They stay put holding each other for a moment when they hear an explosion from downstairs and the building shakes again. Then more explosions and the distant sound of screaming caused Pixie to let Harry free from her wings and for him to stand up.

He pulled back and climbed off her while she sat up looking confused and scared. "I… I think the hotels under attack," she muttered out quietly as they heard the soft faraway sound of gunfire.

Harry just nodded as he went to the phone but it got no dial tone. "Nothing," he said placing it back down when the ground shook again and this time the lights flickered on then off again, and the flat panel TV flickered on and then off in several flickers. "I guess we should finish this later, we should get out of here and soon… Megan, you should get dressed, and fast. This doesn't seem good."

She nodded as she grabbed her underwear and pulled on her blue panties and bra as her wings folded firm and flush with her body. She then pulled on her pale blue cocktail dress (that looked like it was made so her wings could fold out without tearing or ruining her dress) with matching shoes and using some clips to hold her hair from her eyes. Harry assisted her a few times, as she had almost tripped as the building shook a little more with flickering and sparking lights with anything electronic flickering and fizzing too.

"I-it looks like something's interfering with the electronic," she said in a worried tone as she held Harry to keep from falling but he was only too happy and able to hold her in his arms.

Harry started glowing with a yellow mist-like light flowing through and around him as he picked Pixie up bridal style to her surprise. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in preparation for their escape as he held her tight as the building shifted with the floor moving. They could see huge cracks forming terrifyingly alone the walls and floor, the floor sinking with jolts and crunches.

"Oh shit," Harry said while Pixie looked at him in worry, his hair glowing brightly with this yellow mist-like energy. "This is going to be one hell of a ride," he said with a small smile as he kissed her forehead just as the building started moving, falling. "I guess I'm stuck being the hero for now… lets settle down later."

"Let's," she replied with a trusting and loving smile and nod as they were surrounded by yellow mist-light prepared to escape.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Shifting Guardian

_**Shifting Destiny**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Shifting Guardian**_

Harry stood holding Megan in his arms as the building started moving as if a huge wind was trying to tear it down but not quite managing. However, as the explosions and rocking of the building continues it's only a matter of time until the hotel collapses. They knew with its collapse that many people will die but they can't think about them until they've saved themselves first.

It was hard to stabilise his footing while holding Megan as he grit his teeth. "Dam, this whole buildings going to come down, what's going on?" he growled out in worry as the ground or building around them rumbled.

Megan was screaming as the penthouse windows shattered, Harry took that as an invitation the yellow mist-light blazing from him, and around them, he moved. The world looked like it was moving in slow motion as he ran with them as Megan buried her face into his chest as he jumped with her out of the window.

However, he landed on the slanted outer wall as the building was slowly falling in the other direction. He shot down towards ground level dodging debris that was falling off the building from glass to metal, and even the odd piece of furniture. He moved them this way and that darting around windows and swishing around dangerous objects.

Harry was awed with himself as he had never moved so swiftly and all the time Megan was crying out and he could practically feel her fear as he blast down. It happened at such speeds that anyone watching would just see a yellow line darting down the falling building.

Then he skidded and leapt as they reached the bottom. He crashed down smashing up the road, crouching as his back collided with a parked yellow taxi, his own yellow light gone as he struggled to stand as he looked to the building explode down, crushing a few other buildings behind it.

Megan shakily looked only to flinch with Harry as a red light blast a huge piece of concrete away from squishing them. They looked over to see a man wearing a blue with yellow all in one suite with a hood covering his hair with a yellow visor over his eyes with red screen.

"Pixie!" he called out as he rushed over panting for breath and looking a little banged up. "We've been wondering where you were. Its good you're OK… both of you," he added as he gave Harry a nod. "Thanks… you know, we could use the help," he added as Harry placed Pixie down on her feet.

"Yeah, well I don't have much choice," he replied as he dusted himself down and looked around at all the mess. "I can't just leave everyone to…? What the hell's happening anyway?" he demanded as he held Megan protectively as another explosion rocked the ground.

"Mutant haters," he replied as he scanned the area with his right hand up to his visor. "They call themselves Pacifiers! But all they are is terrorists bent on murdering us and citing religious shit to justify their crap!" he growled out in anger. "By the way, I'm Cyclopes, you are?"

"I'm…!" he didn't have the time as he flashed yellow and moved in the way of him as several men had round a corner and opened fire. He crossed his arms over his face and waited his death only to feel like he was getting punted by sharp stings, like hundreds of slingshot stones were hitting him.

He groaned in pain as the firing stopped and looked at himself in shock as his skin had a faint blue glow like scales, and where the bullets had hit left slowly healing bruises, and in some places shallow cuts. His eyes were alight with blue as he looked to the men wearing red all in one outfits holding assault rifles. It reminded him of the time he was strong enough to kill the giant snake.

Harry looked back to see Megan looking terrified as she held the Cyclopes' arm in panic. He turned back to these Pacifiers with his fists clenched before he charged, the blue splashed away for a crimson that thread through his muscles tightly defining them, his teeth becoming fanged, his eyes crimson, glowing with anger.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he screamed as he reached the first. The man looked terrified as Harry's fist smashed into his face blowing him several metres away where he was near splattered into a wall. He missed the next but smashed the wall in a hefty explosion, the shrapnel taking out two of them leaving three.

Harry's breathing was harsh and his eyes full of rage, he moved snapping one man's legs on a one two stomp kick before his fist crashed into the man's chest collapsing it as he crashed into the ground bouncing. The other two men were close as they aimed their guns in panic but Harry moved, his hands grabbing the weapons crushing them before pulling them away and with a swing both guns hit their previous owners in the face throwing them back.

It was taking Harry a few moments to calm down as the crimson strength left him feeling a little weak once it was gone and he looked back at Megan to see her starring in awe before he shifted to his yellow power and was at her side in only a few moments.

"M-Megan, are you OK… none of those bullets hit you did they?" he asked out in worry when she surprised him and threw herself into his arms holding onto him tightly while he held her in return. "Dam, I can't believe how I acted… I…" they pulled back and she smiled at him kissing his cheek.

He turned to Cyclops to see he looked a little uncomfortable. "You can call me… Shift…!" he said as the name just came to him and he'll deal with learning about the new powers later.

He nodded before turning to Megan. "Pixie, I need you to head to the others and use your portal ability. Take Caliban for his power to sense mutants, and use him to search for others and get them out. The Purifiers are here intent on causing trouble. They've already attacked some defenceless mutants during the chaos. They're here to interfere with the conference."

"Umm… but I…" she turned to Harry looking nervous but he just nodded and hugged her while she hugged back.

"If you can help, don't worry about me, Megan," he said smiling down at her. "I'll look out for you too, so don't worry," he said as he kissed her lips some more, their tongues touching before they pulled back. "No need for drunken memories… my sweet Pixie, Tinkerbelle," he said smiling, which caused her to giggle.

He smiled more as he stroked her candy coloured hair between his fingers. "We'll help secure the mutants safety," he said in all seriousness. "You get them out if you can, just stay safe okay."

"O-of course," she agreed as she let her lips touch his one last time before pulling back as a purl like portal appeared behind her and she slid through it with a smile it closed behind her.

"Whoa…" Cyclops muttered looking uncomfortable. "W-what was that all about?" he was still curious.

Harry moved his now armoured right arm taking a yellow beam blast for Cyclops and deflecting it back at one of the twenty or so men in red sending him crashing down. He growled while Cyclops readied his blaster eyes as they all came around.

"Dam, these one's have better weapons," Cyclops muttered as he blast one flying away with a cry and some blood.

"Yeah, but all the weapons are deadly," he agreed in annoyance. "Can't even run away from my problems without more jumping out at me… and there was me thinking that I might actually get a quiet day full of getting to know my new wife."

As he spoke, he had shifted from armour-shift to sonic-shift (super speed). He figured he might as well give them titles. It's always cooler that way, plus he doesn't want to be the same as everyone with super-speed.

Before Cyclops could react, Harry had become a yellow blur, only to reappear where three of the Purifiers had been standing but went down in a second flying back with cries of shock.

Cyclops smirked as his red eyebeams cut down four more. Harry shifted to his armour and let blast after blast hit him. His shirt and tee was torn up and these blasts were too weak to do much damage to him. He just walked to the nearest Pacifier as he frantically tried to shoot him down only to soon have his blaster taken from him and a punch to the face dropped him to the floor out cold.

Harry aimed his newfound blaster, and with Cyclops' help took out the rest of the men with a degree of satisfaction. Here, in this fight, he isn't alone as he was back home. The wizards and witches… adults expect him to do everything without even telling him what's going on. They would never condone such violence no matter how much it might be needed.

They treated him like a foolish child yet when it comes to fighting Voldemort its always left to him while everyone else cowers in fear of his name, not even the courage to fight for their families lives. However, here, with these mutants, in this battle against racists he's with people who will fight by his side, and respect his talents.

Cyclops hadn't told him and Megan to run and hide. He had known that that wouldn't be productive. He knows that they would end up in the fight away, that it's their fight too, and they have the right to fight for their lives and freedom. Harry almost rammed his blaster down one man's throat as he smacked him with it knocking him out and letting it go with him.

He's not alone anymore, and just that thought made him smirk and feel blissful happiness. He could fight this fight and feel confident that he will come out on top… he has support, and he almost felt as light as air. He blast up in a breeze of weightlessness with a white swirl of wind like energy caressing his skin as he was at head height with the last Pacifier, and in a sweeping right roundhouse kick sent him flying into a wall hitting his head he fell to a bloody mess whimpering for a moment before passing out.

Harry swept round as he landed and stood up while taking a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure what power he just accessed or how but it was pretty neat. He first thought it was wind but with a shake of his head, it was something else entirely. Like an energy exploding around him, making him lighter or holding up his body.

"Shift, are you, OK?" Cyclops asked as he rushed over while Harry pulled away the last of his shirt and tee. He nodded while trying to get that feeling back but it was gone. He realised that he must have had these other shifts in him before now, but back then he still had his wand so he didn't have any reason to tap into those abilities, he felt safer then.

Harry nodded again after a few moments as they looked around their surroundings. "I'm just getting to learn about… some of my other shifts now so… with the speed I'm golden, quite literally, so with the others… not so much so don't expect too much there."

"I understand… sometimes the best time to learn is under stress," he replied with a small chuckle. "Come on; let's get moving before more turn up. It's best to deal with them while on the move or we could be standing around for a month just beating them as they come to us."

Harry nodded as he followed Cyclops as they kept their eyes open scanning for danger, their muscles tense. "So…?" Cyclops said glancing at him. "Were you and Pixie drinking underage, and then did you both somehow drunkenly marry?"

"Umm… yeah," he replied sheepishly. "But I think… maybe for once… maybe fate or luck or fluke or whatever, did us a favour. I know we're still young but I think I want this marriage to work out. I really do like her a lot."

Cyclops surprisingly smiled. "I know what it's like to have these feelings but still feel confused. It's down to you and Megan to discover what you want from each other," he said with a sigh. "Sometimes… well, life can be too short, so grab any piece of happiness when you can."

"You know, we're both too young… we shouldn't have realised that," Harry said with a sad look. "But then maybe we're lucky enough that we do realise it, so we won't waste any more time with trivial crap."

"Yeah…" he replied just as they looked over to see a guy in green and silver with white hair speeding around knocking out several Pacifiers before he stopped in front of them with a smirk.

"Yo, One-Eye, what's up, who's the new X-Man!?" he said and asked looking Harry over. "I'm Quicksilver!" he introduced himself dramatically.

"I'm Shift," Harry replied eying him suspiciously. "You're Pietro aren't you, of the Brotherhood?"

"Wow, you actually know my name," he sneered as he swung a punch only for Harry to blaze away in a flash of yellow light.

"Not quick enough," Harry said from behind smugly.

Quicksilver grit his teeth in annoyance as he turned to see Harry behind him. "Just testing you, but not funny, man, I'm the fastest man alive!"

"I won't dispute that!" he replied smirking while it took Quicksilver a few moments to realise what he meant while Cyclops was snickering.

"Whatever, man, I was going to recruit you into the Brotherhood, but now you can forget it!" he retorted before blasting away and around a corner.

"Wasn't going to join," he replied with a sigh. "So, I guess I saved him some time and bother."

"Yeah, lets carry on and hope he doesn't come back to start something," Cyclops replied as he led Harry on.

"Cyclops!" they both started as they heard a voice in their heads suddenly.

"What the hell?" Harry asked wondering why a voice in his head is surprising as he has magical powers.

"Emma, we can hear you," he replied with a frown.

"I need either you or… Shift to enter the building to your right, top floor, its infested with Pacifiers. However, there are up three defenceless mutants trapped with another but she can't hold them, and we can't risk sending in Pixie without clearing out the trash."

"I'm on it," Harry said with a sigh. "Cyclops, just… do whatever it is you do and I'll meet back up with you later."

"You sure…?"

"Yes," he agreed nodding as he blazed away in yellow light into the building. Cyclops just sighed as he carried on his way.

"I'll watch over him," Emma's voice said reassuring him. "He'll be OK, just carry on, Nightcrawler is up ahead with Forge, and they'll update you."

"Got it," he agreed, as he was quick to rush off, following the path.

Meanwhile Harry had entered the building and already taken care of several Pacifiers, some of which now have some kind of electric stick to whack mutants with. It's just lucky he's too fast for them, but he's never exerted his powers so much before. He took a few moments to breathe as he looked around at the mess. The building itself is intact, but seats, desks, plant pot and other stuff have been smashed up and vandalised.

"Shift, be careful," that woman again spoke in his head.

He frowned as he looked around. "Who are you…?" he asked aloud, but not too loud, although he realised he could probably reply in thought.

"My name is Emma Frost, I am a mutant. I have psychic abilities, so I can help guide you," she was quick to answer. "I am a member of the X-Men, a group of Mutant… I suppose in some respects we are heroes, but in reality we are a group that tries to help mutants with their powers, and hope that we can get the humans to see we are not monsters."

"Great," he muttered with a sigh as he concentrated on his own mind sorting through his own memories for a moments locking them away.

"I can't look for at your memories from here," she spoke surprisingly sounding impressed. "I can only read your surface… or what you would call your projected thoughts. Though, I'm impressed with how you've sorted your mind… magic I presume."

"We don't have time for this," he growled out angrily. "I have to go up and I can hear some more of these bastards on the next level. I need a breather, Miss. Frost. I volunteered because I know Cyclops has others he can be saving. I don't like bigoted racists whether they're human or not I'll put these bastards down!"

"Very well, thank you and good luck," she answered before he felt her presence drift away from his mind but leave an impression he knows he can call at any time.

Harry took a deep breath as he slowly snuck up the stairs. He just kept on going. He didn't see a point in fighting everyone in his way if they're not directly in his way. He had a few narrow escapes but most of these Pacifiers are complete idiots, and he's good at hiding. He wishes he hadn't left his invisibility cloak in his bank vault at Gringotts with everything else magical he didn't want to get rid of when he opened his muggle bank accounts.

It wasn't long before he got to the top floor and sneaking around, well sneaking after he kicked the crap out of the five men by the top of the stairs. He finally found a room where a dark skinned young woman maybe just a few years older than him with long black hair wearing black and red outfit stood protectively of three younger kids.

"Stay back!" she hissed angrily with her arms out to her sides, palms up with globs of fire spinning dangerously above each palm. However, looking Harry could see she has probably lost confidence in herself and is just getting desperate. She is certainly NOT the type to fight until the end.

Harry looked to see the Pacifiers laughing, mocking her, his teeth bore while he was glowing yellow he moved, and two of them went crashing into a broken desk. They all looked over to his and blasters were firing while he knocked the beams back before a red fist hit each as Harry actually roared.

The flame wielding girl blast a couple while they're distracted. The Pacifiers were screaming and running after a few had gone down and Harry had twisted the red light through his muscles and wasn't just taking them down but putting them through walls too.

Harry growled after they had decked the Pacifiers as he looked to the other mutants, his power fading away as he staggered tiredly. He was surprised that tiny hands had steadied him, and he looked down to see a cute young girl no older than nine or ten (though he's never been the best judge) with short scruffy brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a cute smile.

"You're hurt," she suddenly said worriedly moments later as she looked at the bruises all along his body while the others came over, the two other kids more cautious but the fire girl just marched over without a care. "I'm Tula… what's your name?" the little girl regained his attention.

He smiled and crouched down to her level stroking her hair behind her right ear. "I'm Shift, it's nice to meet you," he replied as he picked the tiny girl up. "OK, Miss. Frost, you can send Pixie now," he said causing the younger mutants confusion.

However, that confusion turned to awe as they heard a reply in their heads. "She'll be there shortly, have patience."

"Nice honeymoon you're having," the dark skinned fire girl said with a smirk at his surprised look. "You needed two witnesses so Tabitha dragged me along too. I told them you were too drunk to think straight, but Pixie, well Tabby wouldn't hear any of that. She said you and Pixie make a cute couple and should be together forever. Though, she was really drunk herself. I'm Magma by the way… or Amara, or whatever…"

He was spared from answering as a peach gateway just bust open with Pixie flying out straight to Harry hugging him and little Tula, not caring the little girls their too. She was followed by a weird looking grey-skinned mutant with shifty nervous eyes… well he reminded Harry of Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"We should hurry," she said to him as she pulled back. He got a good look to see her wearing a black suite with yellow over it like a leotard shape with yellow boots up to her knees and bulky yellow gauntlets over each forearm.

He smiled and appreciated the form-hugging suite on her. "Yeah, oh… this is Tula, take care of her OK," she said smiling as she took the smiling little girls hand as he placed her back on her feet.

"Hi, your wings are so cute," Tula said as she looked them over with a wide smile before she made a weird face as water seemed too pull from the air to make little wings on her back before they collapsed soaking them both. "Oww, I couldn't make wings," she finished pouting while Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Pixie couldn't help but laugh too after a moment of pouting. "Well, you should go, I'm going to stay and help the X-Men," he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "OK, be careful," she said as she and the other mutant ushered the others through the portal with Pixie bringing up the rear with Tula.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tula asked as they were disappearing. "He's awesome; he beat up all of those mean men and rescued us."

Pixie shook her head. "No, better… he's my husband," she replied proudly as the portal closed behind them.

Harry could only smile wondering what trouble he'll get into next. He leant up against a wall to calm his breathing and rest for a few minutes.

"Shift, I have another mission for you," Frost suddenly spoke in his mind.

He sighed; at least he's better off than with the Magical World.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: **__Hi, I'll just say here that I altered some of chapter 1, not much just a few bits where I thought it needed improvement and added in extra interaction between Harry and Megan, some might be a little naughty. _


	3. Crimson Reign

_**Shifting Destiny**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Crimson Reign**_

Harry saw them as he rushed around a corner. They fired blasters and guns. Harry automatically dodged to the right gritting his teeth as he used a bunt out car on the road for cover.

He's been getting used to some of his powers, and getting shot at. His powers seem to be all about the energy, and for each emotional response, the energy is different with a different ability.

He looked around the car as they ceased fire to see that they had a couple children trapped above them by some kind of machine on the ground that creates a field like bubble.

Harry groaned his teeth as he could see the young boy and girl whimpering and crying. They looked to be unable to move in the bubble either so can't even comfort each other. He could never understand how anyone could be so cruel to innocent children. His aunt and uncle are douches that hate him but they aren't cruel like this.

"Why don't you come out now, Freak!" one of the Pacifiers demanded sneeringly. "We might not hurt these Freak-brats if you surrender!"

Harry frowned at that. He didn't know why these guys would want to capture him, they're hateful murdering racists. They don't even care if they kill normal humans just to get at mutants. Harry's not even certain the children are mutants or not, and from what Emma Frost told him the mutation can be awake from birth and can mostly awaken at any time but the most common cause of genetic awakening the X-gene is puberty.

"We don't have all day Freak!" the man screamed out again when he picked up a naked woman from the street as if she was a doll. Harry could see the woman's body twitching so knew she's still alive. She's covered in blood and cuts and one place looked to have been burnt by an energy riffle on her lower thigh. "Though, the brats' mother's been a great time consumer, so why don't you just give it up, you Freak-monster, heathen demon!"

Harry was infused with crimson light and raging red eyes, as he stood up. He growled, the light was practically contoured with his muscles as if it's a suit made of muscle and flesh forming with black markings outlining his muscles and the lines of his tendons, and black painting his lips with black shadowing around his eyes. His teeth had fanged out and his nails sharp black claws. He roared out his anger as his muscles bulged out and the ground around him shuddered.

He moved around the car as he grabbed it with his left hand and tore off the roof before flinging the car at a few men to the sides taking them out in a crash where it carried on. It finished with a splattering into the wall of a building where it dropped with blood around it leaking down with pieces of peeled flesh and internals.

He used the torn off roof for a shield for a few moments before the firing stopped and he could see the fear through one of the bullet holes in the roof. His red eye slanted, which from their side was a terrifying sight.

"You wanted a monster!" he roared out, his voice rough, deep and full of absolute rage as he grit his teeth glaring through the hole in his shield. "Well here I am!" he screamed out as he used the roof like a frisbee and tossed it at full pelt.

The roof sliced through two men, as he charged forward, nowhere near his yellow speed but because of his strength faster than normal, and easily dodged the panicked firing, and ignoring the odd his he blocked with his powerful arms and the smidgens of blood leaking from the burn wounds.

It took barely any time to reach them and he jumped up and forward landing on all fours he shoot up with a roar, his claws tearing through the road. He shot forward as a huge long tail maid of red energy burst out from behind him, long and muscular with strong and four large pincer shaped spikes running the length of the end in a square formation with jagged edges on the inside.

The tail shot out to his right side and between the captured mothers legs and straight into the stomach of the man holding her. He gurgled as the tail was pulled back dripping gushes of blood from the hole it made. The Pacifier dropped the woman as his life slowly and painfully left him. Harry's tail lashed out and was surprisingly gentle as it wrapped around the woman and kept her from falling to the floor as the terrorist did.

Then Harry skidded to a rage full stop as he crushed two men's throats with his clawed hands stabbing through their throats with blood gushing down, as his tail gently placing the woman down while he threw the men to his side and turned to others.

The other Pacifiers were now rightfully terrified while Harry was trying to ignore the intense pain in his chest that felt like his heart was ready to burst and keep hold of his anger or he is so dead.

He could now here the two kids' cries and screams as he dodged left then right as the remaining Pacifiers had no choice but to fight now. He moved as quickly as he could, speeding right passed one Pacifier, his tail slicing through him.

The terrorist split in two with a bone-chilling scream and blood gushed out and sprayed as both pieces of him fell away to either side. His screams even continued after both pieces crashed to the ground for a few moments.

Harry ducked a blast, clawing one's blaster in half before he grabbed his wrist with his right hand holding his arm outstretched, tight, all in one motion as he came up his left fist smashed into the Pacifiers elbow shattering it.

The terrorist screamed in pain as bone splintered out of his skin, splattering blood from under his sleeve. Harry pulled the Pacifier to his knees with his damaged arm, as he cried, whimpered and begged. He then released him and smashed his skull, caving it in, oozing blood and grey brains before letting him drop dead.

He had to move quickly as another blast came his way from the side. He bent far back, leaping off his feet he back flipped landing lightly, his tail making his balance superb. He sped forward with the momentum, leaping up, legs face height, and with a left turning spinning slice kick, his right leg smashed into another Pacifiers face.

Blood spilt in gushes as the terrorising enemy screamed. He was sent hurtling twenty feet, trailing blood, where he landed unmoving, and his goggle mask split and shattered falling off, and each half to either side of his blood oozing, broken face.

Harry used the horror of the other Pacifiers to his advantage as he moved in. He punched another with a left and right to the chest. The terrorist screeched in agony as he splintered ribs and he spat up a gush of red blood before the young mutant right hooked him flying where he bounced across the road, with blood spraying like sparks from a car driving on its rims.

Harry then moved his left fist crashing into a motor cycle picking it up with a roar as he used it to club three one after the other before flattening another as he flung it straight into him.

"Five left," commented Harry to himself as his tail lashed out smashing the machine that held the children captive ripping it to pieces freeing the children to drop.

Harry growled as the screaming kids' fell but he was already moving. He dodged some blasts, left and right. The children couldn't be any more than five or six. He had to stop their fall. He sped forwards, ducking he dove under a headshot. His hands hitting the ground he sprang up, the bottom of his left boot crashing into the nearest Pacifiers knee, smashing it to smithereens and grabbing his throat as he carried on with the momentum smashing him into the ground and letting go.

Harry carried on roaring out in anger as ran at another terrorist, dodging blasts as the Pacifier moved away, and backing up. However, Harry was much too powerful. He reached his target and ran up the man's body, smashing his right boot into the racist bastards face; blood poured as the muncher fell, collapsing as Harry's tail stabbed through the terrorists' chest splattering crimson liquid and pushing him up higher as the terrorist crashed to the ground.

Harry seemed to fly for a moment in the direction of the screaming children as they fell, his arms outstretched, reaching them in but a moment. He grabbed them both around the waist scooping them into his arms. In their automatic self-preservation, they scrambled to hold him as tight as they could as they continued towards the ground.

The boy and girl closed their eyes as the ground came up to meet them. They landed with a huge crunch as the ground around Harry shattered with his strength. However, the kids didn't feel it like he did as he staggered a little.

The kids opened their eyes shaking as they looked at the 'monster' that rescued them. They looked from him in awe to see they were now somewhat safe and only three Pacifiers left standing wearing looks of horror.

He looked around to see that the children's mother had been pulled out of the way by a young woman wearing an X-Men uniform of black and light blue with brown hair. She had covered her with a long brown coat she must have gotten from the brown haired man with the metal staff standing next to her wearing black and purple.

Harry was surprised he had landed next to a huge muscled tower of metallic plating for skin wearing a red top and blue trousers and black boots. His eyes are just white shields but Harry could tell this guy was in a raging temper, his anger aimed at the remaining few men.

Harry placed the children down as he fought his own hurting body and pushed them to the metal mutant. "Look after the children!" he managed to growl out as he held his chest panting for breath. "I have to take out the rest of this garbage!" he sneered out, out of breath he staggered only to find the mutant with the staff had come closer and steadied him.

"No," he said looking at him. "You're in no condition, kid," he said in an odd accent. "If you keep this up you'll completely burn out. It could kill you, so don't worry. I've got this," he said while the metal mutant took his place helping Harry stand. "By the by, kid, the names Gambit, he's Colossus, and she's Shadowcat, take it easy."

"I'm… Shift," he replied as the red energy just blast away and up as if it peeled off him leaving him in his normal human state. He dropped to his knees holding his chest as he cried out as his muscles shrunk down and his body reformed back to its original height, puking up nothing but blood. His tail had left too, his eyes returning to normal, and his teeth normal, and claws, and all of the black markings were gone.

The children looked at him in both awe and worry as he held his chest, his heart was calming. He gave them a pained look and tried to smile, but wasn't sure how they saw it with blood on his lips.

"I'll be OK kids, don't you worry we're all going to be OK, OK?"

They both nodded as he looked away to see Gambit effortlessly decking the last few. He used playing cards and debris that he made glow before they exploded, seemingly when he wants them too.

"How's the lady?" Harry asked Colossus after a few moments.

He growled as he looked over to where she was getting some treatment. "I don't know, but… I think she'll recover the physical wounds but…"

"Mommy!" the children called out as they looked over and would have ran to her if Harry hadn't grabbed them as he fell to his butt still panting he spit out a large glob of blood as he sat them in his lap holding them tight.

"You'll get to see your mommy soon, but she's hurt OK," he said trying to calm the squirming children down.

"She's a mutant, the kids probably too," Colossus said after the children started crying in Harry's arms, holding him tight. It was a little painful but he let them. "She has healing abilities… she can't even do the opposite or those things would have died.

"She was just as defenceless as a normal human is. She worked as a nurse," he added gesturing to what Harry now realised is a hospital. "She worked with sick children and had been using her powers to make sure they lived.

"Ironic though," he said with a growl. "Frost says that she cured a terminally ill little boy who was dying slowly and painfully. His mother found out what she did, and wasn't the grateful mother, that… well it's why they're here. Her husband is here, one of these bastards!"

Gambit returned just as he finished explaining. "They're all gone, but we need to get out of here, too out in the open, we have a place to rest further up…"

He had trailed off as they heard a poof but relaxed as it was a fuzzy blue demon-ish mutant with a brown leather coat and he just gave them a nod before poofing away with the healer and Shadowcat.

"Can you walk?" Gambit asked as he helped the children up, they nervously took Colossus' hands, and then the card thrower helped Harry stand, pulling him up to his feet and pulling his arm around his should to support him.

"Shit… and I thought I had gotten away from crap like this," Harry said as Gambit helped him stagger after Colossus and the children. "Stupid evil racists everywhere I go, augh, and… my whole outfit was new and look, my trousers are useless and nearly falling off."

"They're not stretchy pants so what do you expect?" he replied with a small smirk. "I'm sure we can find you something."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied with a groan as they walked on in silence for a little while before they entered a small building off the main path where some beds had been set up by other mutants and some people were getting treated or sleeping.

The children were taken off to get looked over when. "Harry, you're safe…!" It was Megan with a wide smile running over and glomping him.

"N-nice to see you're OK too," he whimpered out. "Excuse me if I scream right now…!" He wasn't kidding either as he screamed out in pain, which caused her to let go as she realised she was hurting him. However, that just made him collapse to the floor where he promptly passed out.

"Oh no, he was hurt!" she said in a panic.

"Do not threat," a blonde woman in a white outfit walked over. "Gambit, help him to a bed. He should be fine with some rest. He's just exerted himself too much."

"A-are you sure he'll be OK, Miss. Frost?" Pixie asked as Gambit was careful in picking Harry up and placing him in a nearby bed.

"Yes, he'll be fine, if you're worried I'll have Nightcrawler take over so you can get some rest with him too," she answered with a smile. "You're looking tired too, and it won't do to have you tired and unable to open a portal. You'll only worry, Shift when he wakes up if you do."

"OK, thanks," she replied as she went over to the bed with Harry and carefully took off his shoes before taking off her boots and climbing into bed with him, pulling the covers over them both and was careful while snuggling with him and was soon asleep as comfort and exhaustion took her.

"So, what did you think of the boys power," Emma asked Gambit as they moved away from them as they don't want to wake them now they're sleeping soundly.

He grinned laughing. "It was like a miniature and weaker version of the Hulk, only red, and he still had his mind," he answered shrugging. "He was pretty cool, and highly dangerous. I would watch that one. He didn't say much but I get the feeling he's running away from something else."

"It's true he could be dangerous," Colossus spoke up as he moved closer with his armour retracting into him leaving a large man with short brown hair, his Russian accent stronger now. "But he is a good person. If he is running from his problems then I don't see why we should pry. He is just now getting to know his powers, so we should not question him unless it puts the rest of the X-Men or innocent people in danger."

"Yes, you are of course right," she agreed as she looked away. "Forge!" she called over to a brown-skinned Native American man sitting at a computer workstation he had set up near the huge industrial refrigeration unit they acquired with some chairs and couches set up too.

He grinned as he got up and walked over with a nod. "I don't have much to go on, but it seems he is creating some sort of energy that is tied to his emotions that alters his body makeup. Then with each emotional spectrum, he controls a power linked to it.

"Then… crimson light is certainly attached to anger, and I believe that monster he became is a mutant representation of rage's full form. Just looking at the footage of the end of the fight… well, I have to admire his own control. I don't think many people could be in such control of their emotions so young, especially rage."

"He's using a magical method of sorting his mind to stop me looking," Emma replied shocking them. "So I guess that having to learn that means he may have made some magical enemy alone the road."

"Hmm… well that would account for his strong will," he agreed thoughtfully. "I don't know what else to say, but I'll make some kind of suit for him if he's going to be fighting he needs something suitable."

"Very well," she agreed with a nod. "Gambit, Colossus, you're both with me, and Forge, Logan's on his way with Scott, both need some rest and they'll be good enough guards too," she added as she led the two men away and Forge shrugged and got back to work.

Forge wasn't alone with only a few wake mutants checking on people for long and only got a little way into making the adaptive suit for Shift. Logan walked in then wearing his yellow and blue suit, cowl down, and just started checking the fridge with a growl that sounded sulky he grabbed an ice cold bottled water, started drinking while Scott came over, and just flopped into an empty chair.

"That bad, huh?" Forge asked the Cyclops.

Scott sighed and rubbed his brow. "Yeah, tiring and with these Pacifiers, and how they got all of those battle robots I don't know."

"We still have agents out there, let's hope we find out soon!" he answered as he got back to his computer. "I'm just keeping track of Nightcrawler and his rescue team, it seems that loads of mutants are being kidnaped. I don't know what for though. It seems odd."

"What's Pixie doing in bed with that boy?" Logan interrupted as he came over to slump on another chair eying him suspiciously.

"Oh, they got married," Forge said with a shrug that caused Logan to actually spit out some water in shock. Forge knew because Pixie was happy to have married someone so nice and bragged a little.

"What…!? They're just kids!"

"Both of them are legally emancipated," he replied shrugging. "Hey, she likes him, and he seems to like her. They've been working together to clear out mutants. He's pretty powerful, so he'll protect her."

"Stupid government," he replied in annoyance. "Well, whatever, but if he hurts her…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so pessimistic. There are some good people in the world," Forge replied rolling his eyes. "We have more important things to be pessimistic about at the moment. You never know, you and Shift might get along."

"Unlikely," he growled out as he stood up and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I'm going out for a smoke," he said as he walked off towards the doors.

"You should quit, it's bad for your health," Scott called out jokingly.

Logan just looked back flipping him the bird with a metal claw between his knuckles. "I'm nice enough to smoke outside, unlike you I can't get sick!" he said as he walked out front.

"He's in a good mood," Forge said shaking his head as he carried on working.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, well I think if anyone has reason to hate these douche bag racists it's him," he replied with a sigh shaking his head. "These fools get worse and worse and it doesn't help with them get funding from these so-called patriots who just want to control us for their own messed up beliefs or benefits. We're a threat only when or freedom and rights are compromised, but then so too would the humans throughout the US!"

Forge laughed. "It's ironic that these so-called patriots are so adamant about having the right to bear arms, but when we are these 'arms' they have a serious problem with it, and not all of us have dangerous powers. In most cases, it seems that they aren't afraid of us. If they were that afraid they might get the sense to leave us alone."

"They make other people fear us," he replied with a nod. "They spread lies and in some cases religious propaganda, rallying the masses against us, but the people just won't listen to us once all is said and done. They trust these people too much that once their minds are set it's hard to near impossible to get them to see reason."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, we can only do what we can," he answered with a shrug. "Anyway I have some work to finish, you should grab a bite to eat and get some rest. I bet Emma is going to have you and Logan back out soon, so take what you can. You can't help people if you're exhausted and hungry."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks man," he replied as he stood up pulling his hood down from his suit to reveal his brown hair before stretching. "I am a little hungry," he said as he got to the fridge and pulled it open to find loads of readymade sandwiches and bottles of water someone had previously stolen.

He just pulled out a bottled water and a chicken mayo, placing the bottle down he unwrapped his sandwich and took a huge bite. "Dam, that's a delicious sandwich," he said as he retook his seat.

"All sandwiches are delicious after battle," Logan commented as he had snuck past and grabbed himself a BLT from the fridge and reclaimed his seat before beginning. "Let's hope we can end it quick and get out of here. I hate Vegas!"

"I'm getting to see why," Scott replied with a rough laugh.

"We have incoming," Forge said causing the two men to tense up and ready for a fight, but they relaxed when he continued. "It's Storm… she's with Shadowcat and they're carrying Nightcrawler," he finished while the two men finished off the last bites of their sandwiches and hurried to the doors.

The white hared dark skinned African American woman, Storm, and the brown haired girl Shadowcat helped the limping semi-conscious blue furred demonic mutant, Nightcrawler through the front doors where Logan effortlessly picked him up and placed him on a nearby empty bed.

He was bleeding from his abdomen and whimpering. The wound has burns around it so they know an energy weapon hit him. "He was attacked by… we're not sure," Storm was quick to say as they tried to stop the bleeding. "They had tried to steal a sample of his blood when we got in the way while they tried taking him. If he hadn't regained consciousness and attacked them before teleporting us out he would have been taken, possibly us too."

Shadowcat had phased her hands through his wounds and sighed as she pulled back. "The wound isn't deep and doesn't seem to be infected. He should be OK, but I'm not a doctor. He'll need to see someone sometime soon to get it stitched up."

"I'll do it," Scott said causing them to look at him in surprise. "I've seen Jean do it a few times, just get him some drugs. He heals faster than normal but he's not Logan. He'll still need the wound closed to help him heal; otherwise it could cause more problems if it gets infected."

"He's right," Logan agreed as he interrupted as he bought over a field kit and a few bottles of fresh cold water. "It's best not to dawdle about this sort of thing. If One-Eye thinks he can stitch Blue up then let's do it, unless you want me to give it a try?" he suggested with a smirk while Shadowcat was helping stop the flow of blood.

"I-I t-think I-I'll be happy with C-Cyclops, thanks!" Nightcrawler gasped and whimpered out in pain.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
